Jonathan Rhys Meyers
Jonathan Rhys Meyers (* 27. Juli 1977 in Dublin, Irland; eigentlich Jonathan Michael Francis O’Keeffe) ist ein irischer Theater- und Filmschauspieler. In Chroniken der Unterwelt - City of Bones spielt er die Rolle des Valentin Morgenstern. Biografie Jonathan Rhys Meyers erblickte 1977 als Jonathan Michael Francis O'Keeffe im irischen Dublin das Licht der Welt. Da Rhys Meyers mit einem Herzleiden auf die Welt kam, wurde er sehr schnell getauft, da man vermutete, dass er nicht lange zu leben hätte. Er verbrachte mehrere Monate im Krankenhaus. Ein Jahr nach seiner Geburt zog seine Familie nach Cork, in den Südwesten des Landes. Als Jonny, wie er von seiner Familie und Freunden genannt wird, drei Jahre alt war, verließ sein Vater die Familie. Rhys Meyers hat noch zwei Schwestern und drei jüngere Brüder namens Jamie, Alan und Paul.Nach einer sehr turbulenten Kindheit wurde Jonathan Rhys Meyers im Alter von 16 Jahren der Schule verwiesen. Sehr viel Zeit verbrachte er daraufhin in Billardhallen, wo er von einem Talentsucher von Hubbard Casting entdeckt wurde. Es folgte ein Vorsprechen für John Robarts Remake von The War of the Buttons (Krieg der Knöpfe); die Hauptrolle des Fergus ging jedoch an Gregg Fitzgerald. Nachdem Rhys Meyers den Traum von einer schnellen Karriere als Schauspieler aufgegeben hatte, bekam er die Hauptrolle für einen Werbespot des Suppenherstellers Knorr. 1994 feierte er mit einer Nebenrolle in Suri Krishnammas Tragikomödie A Man of No Importance sein Schauspieldebüt, u. a. neben so etablierten britischen Mimen wie Albert Finney, Brenda Fricker und Michael Gambon. Privat wohnt der Schauspieler noch immer im irischen Cork. Er besitzt außerdem Appartements in Marokko und London. Jonathan Rhys Meyers ist auch ein talentierter Musiker und Sänger, der die traditionelle irische Musik bevorzugt. Er interpretierte selbst einige Musikstücke in seinem Erfolgsfilm Velvet Goldmine und in dem Musikdrama Der Klang des Herzens. 1996 trat Rhys Meyers in dem Theaterstück Dark Blood auf. Neben seiner Film- und Theaterarbeit arbeitet er auch als Fotomodell für Hugo Boss. Bis 2009 war er mit seiner langjährigen Freundin Reena Hammer liiert. Filmografie * 1994: Ein Mann ohne Bedeutung (A Man of No Importance) * 1996: Michael Collins1996: Killer Tongue (La lengua asesina) * 1996: Auf der Suche nach Finbar (The Disappearance of Finbar) * 1996: Die Bibel – Samson und Delila (Samson and Delilah, Fernsehfilm) * 1997: Der Macher (The Maker) * 1997: American Dreamer – Charmante Lügner (Telling Lies in America) * 1998: Velvet Goldmine * 1998: The Governess * 1998: The Tribe * 1998: B. Monkey * 1999: Loss of Sexual Innocence (The Loss of Sexual Innocence) * 1999: Wer mit dem Teufel reitet (Ride With the Devil) * 1999: Titus * 2000: Gormenghast (Fernsehminiserie, vier Folgen) * 2001: Prozac Nation – Mein Leben mit der Psychopille (Prozac Nation) * 2001: Hand in Hand mit dem Tod (Happy Now) * 2001: Tangled * 2002: The Magnificent Ambersons (Fernsehfilm) * 2002: Kick it like Beckham (Bend It Like Beckham) * 2003: The Emperor’s Wife * 2003: Dead Simple (I’ll Sleep When I’m Dead) * 2003: Lion in Winter – Kampf um die Krone des Königs (The Lion in Winter, Fernsehfilm) * 2003: Octane – Grausamer Verdacht (Octane) * 2003: The Tesseract * 2004: Vanity Fair – Jahrmarkt der Eitelkeit (Vanity Fair) * 2004: Alexander * 2005: Elvis (Fernsehfilm)2005: Match Point * 2006: Mission: Impossible III * 2007: Der Klang des Herzens (August Rush) * 2007–2010: Die Tudors (The Tudors, Fernsehserie, 38 Folgen) * 2008: Die Kinder der Seidenstraße (The Children of Huang Shi) * 2008: A Film with Me in It * 2010: Shelter * 2010: From Paris with Love * 2011: Albert Nobbs * 2012: Belle du Seigneur * 2013: Chroniken der Unterwelt – City of Bones (The Mortal Instruments: City Of Bones) * 2013–2014: Dracula (Fernsehserie, 10 Episoden) * 2013: Another Me – Mein zweites Ich (Another Me) Quelle http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jonathan_Rhys_Meyers Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Chroniken der Unterwelt (Film)